winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aliana Lux Torvald
Aliana Lux Torvald is the Fairy of Crystals and Icicles. She hails from the realm of Gracidea. = Personality and Background = Ali is the seventh daughter of the rulers of her home realm, Gracidea. She has six older sisters, named Adriana, Aria, Annabeth and Annabelle (the twins), and Arisette, but the oldest, Aurora, disappeared before she was born. She is very happy most of the time, and loves laughing. Her pixie, is, fittingly, Ruby, the Pixie of Mischief. She has a deep Southern drawl, like most of the people from her realm, but unlike them, can disguise it when need be. She loves winter sports, especially ice skating, figure and speed. Most of the time, Ali dresses for practicality, and eschews the high heels and skirts her friends wear; her one concession to femininity is diamonds- she loves them, and has them on much of her formal attire. During her first years at Alfea, she is very rambunctious and playful, often pulling pranks and messing around with her dormmates. While sometimes mean and snarky, she is usually very light-hearted with these jokes. On the occasion one of her jokes cuts deeper than she means it to, she apologizes profusely and will attempt to make it up to whoever it is. Most of her antics are out of a desperate need for attention; as a child she was often ignored in favor of her older sisters, and even her father rarely had time for her aside from his duties as ruling monarch. Her sisters didn't care much for her, with the exception of the oldest, Aurora; the two were similar in personality and enjoyed doing many of the same activities. When Aurora went missing shortly after Ali turned eight, it devastated the young girl and she swore she would someday find her lost sister and confidante. However, these antics are only exhibited in mixed crowds; in crowds of mostly girls, she is rendered speechless. Because she spent much time outdoors and not inside with her sisters, she developed much closer relationships with the men in her realm, and is far more comfortable hanging out with guys than girls. Her two guardsmen, Gabriel and Noel Fredericson, are often found on Alfea's campus (much to the delight of her classmates) and they spend much time together. Around lots of other girls, Ali is very quiet, and tries to stay in the background as much as possible; at home, her sisters were very cruel and taunting, giving her no reason to enjoy being around other girls her own age. Her dormmates, especially her roommate Liona, have tried to bring her out of her shell, and have been somewhat successful, as she is no longer mute around other females. Ali has always been more athletic than her siblings, and enjoys spending time in the outdoors, frigid cold as it is. Her main passions are snowboarding and speed skating, and she has become quite accomplished at each. Other activities of hers include training with the Gracidean Army, learning many essential fighting skills that did not involve using magic and thus preparing her for life should she lose her powers. From a young age, she also devoted time to learning other languages, including those of Earth and the languages of the Magic Dimension. She speaks a plethora of them and they aid her when she is called upon to help settle disputes between Gracidea's rulers and visiting monarchs. Height is a prevalent trait in her family, but Ali is the tallest in her family besides her father, who stands at 6'10". Always being taller has not been easy for her, aside from the fact she towers over most of her friends, and she finds in hard to find guys taller than her to date. Rafe, her current paramour, was a rare find and a completely unexpected one. Despite her princess upbringing of being a delicate and swooning flower, she has developed a very up-front mentality; she believes in growing a spine and tackling a situation, although her exact words to her dormmate Kalani were "strap on a pair and go." Her other dormmate Venetia shares this view, although Netty takes it to extremes. Curiosities *Full Name: Aliana Lux Torvald *Birthdate: December 10th *Family: Armand and Latanya Torvald (parents), Aurora, Adriana, Aria, Arisette, Annabelle, and Annabeth Torvald (sisters) *Talent(s): Iceskating, espionage *Hobbies: Reading, hanging out in the mountains of her home. *Favorite food(s): Anything hot! Chowder, fried chicken, cider. *Favorite genre of books: Mysteries. *Favorite genre of music: Country *Favorite movies: Westerns, Chinese kung fu movies with subtitles *Favorite places: Articea Mountains, anywhere by herself *Best friends: Cayenne, Venetia, Liona *Ideal Boyfriend: Rafael de Leon *Favorite color: Ash blue. *Favorite Pet: Blizzard the Ghosthound *Loves: Pulling pranks, boots, training *Hates: Being bored, getting caught, high heels *Fears: Losing the ones she loves, being abandoned *Favorite shoes: Boots *Favorite subjects: Gym *Favorite spell(s): Soul of the Tundra, Arctic Heart *Catchphrase(s): "Chill out, y'all." = Story = Season 1 Freshman year got off to a tension-filled start, with Ali immediately clashing with the perfection-obsessed Liselotte and her incredibly serious Venetia. Suzume, Ali's own roommate tried to soothe the anger but was unsuccessful and the three fought on and off for the first few weeks. When the school was sabotaged during the first dance, Ali was one of the few fairies to mount an offense. While she received kudos for this, she was not immune from detention when she and Ruby were caught pulling a prank on Griselda the next day. Halfway through the year Faragonda requested that Ali and her dormmates travel to the Omega Dimension in order to track down a witch named Cliosette that was behind a raid on Alfea's library. Cliosette defeated them on Omega, but when she retreated to her home realm of Cairobis, Suzume managed to pull out a win with her water powers almost drowning the witch. Towards the end of the year, Cliosette returned with Bianca, another witch from her coven, and help from Cloud Tower to wage war on Alfea. She left Ali alive, with a warning that someone even worse wanted her life. Season 2 Returning for her sophomore year with apprehension, Ali was asked to become a candidate for the Magix Secret Service and spent her first month leaving after last bell to train. Her roommates, determined to discover her secret, were attacked en route by a mysterious witch with powers over ice. After saving them and taking out the witch, Ali was formally inducted into the MSS, shortly before her birthday in September. On her seventeenth birthday, Ali returned to her home for a ritual spell that determines her spot in the monarchy. Now fully realizing what that spell would reveal about her, Ali refused the spell and was subsequently locked up to prevent her fleeing. After a week of being on lockdown, Annabelle and Annabeth snuck in and told her why such measures were taken. Their older sister, Aurora, had also refused the spell and had run, never to be seen again. With her sisters' help, Ali broke out and returned to Alfea just in time for the dance, and another attack by the unknown ice witch. Upon her defeat, it was revealed that she was, in fact, Aurora. She ran and was not seen again until Ali's return to Gracidea during her junior year. Hoping the worst was over, the students returned to class- only to have a husband and wife, witch and warlock pair attack Alfea to kidnap Venetia and force her parents to pay ransom for her. When no ransom is forthcoming, they make plans to sell her into slavery to the crown of their kingdom. Liselotte, Leopold Ferrell (also a sophomore, at Red Fountain), and Ali (who is dating Leopold at the time) rescue her with seconds to spare. Pushing all the drama behind them, the girls bid each other goodbye with vows to return for their junior year, no matter what. Season 3 Ali returns for her junior year fresh from the mission field, toting a Beretta and her newly single status- she and Leopold ended their relationship over her removal from the inheritance line. Believing all Red Fountain guys are power-hungry jerks, she swears of all of them and, for the time being, men in general. Ruby, in defense of her fairy, nearly caused an accident involving Leo's important anatomical features, and was only stopped by Venetia at the last minute. Ali spends much of her time not in class training and prepping to go on missions, as well as go on missions themselves. Her dormmates don't see much of her, and are not present when she earns her Enchantix. Aurora returned with her coven sisters to Gracidea and hatched a plan to take over the realm, and chase any foreigners out. The failure of not being able to capture her youngest sister weighed heavy on Aurora and caused her to crack, and her coven sisters to abandon her. Adriana, Aria, and Arisette engaged in a battle with her and lost; they called in Annabeth, Annabelle and Aliana to assist them in another strike to prevent Aurora from gaining control. Ali's Enchantix was earned by saving all of her sisters, including Aurora, from certain death. When Aurora lost control of her powers, they destroyed the cave the sisters were in. Ali got them all out at the expense of herself, and thus earned her full powers. Using her fairy dust in a convergence with her other sisters, they healed Aurora and took her back to the castle. Assuring her Aurora would be fine, Ali's sisters sent her back to Alfea, where she learns both Liselotte and Venetia have earned their Enchantixes. Kalani, Atalya and Suzume have also taken trips home to earn them, and the three remaining at Alfea buckle down on their studies. With most of the serious family drama behind her, Ali is able to finish out her junior year in relative peace and move on to being a senior. Season 4 Once all of her dormmates have earned their Enchantixes and moved on to being seniors, the six of them travel to Earth in hopes of earning their Believixes. Deciding to split up, Ali heads to the sunny California town of Gardenia, where she runs into a handsome musician named Andy. Upon rescuing him from a pair of freshman Cloud Tower witches, his belief in her earns her her Believix. While she waits for her friends to contact her, she relaxes in Gardenia and the two date for a few months. Suzume is the first to return and the two head back to Magix together, ending the relationship between Ali and Andy. Back in Magix, Ali doesn't hang around Alfea for long; she is sent on multiple missions due to her newly crowned Believix status. Season 5 Her last true year at Alfea is spent hanging around the freshman and sophomore gym classes, as well as spending time on missions, until Suzume and Atalya track her down and drag her back to the group. Together again, they set out to earn their Harmonix and Sirenix powers- and their first stop is Stemefactoré. As it turns out, Leopold and Venetia have started seeing each other, and he is currently home on break, and is able to assist them in their search for the Sirenix Gems. The clues direct them to a realm all to familiar to Ali- the musically talented realm of Carambita- as well as Suzume's home realm of Jukubeatz. Venetia, Ali, and Atalya head off to Carambita, while Suzume, Liselotte and Kalani head to Jukubeatz. There to greet them is an old friend of Ali's- an exuberant, bright rhythm fairy named Cayenne, the little sister to Ali's childhood friend Rafael de Leon. She guides them to the sage of her realm, who tells them the clues to get the Gem of Passion. Once secured, after a fight from a enemy from the past, the witch Cliosette, they head back up to the surface to find the king and his advisor- TBA and Rafael's father Joaquin de Leon. They invite the three girls back to dinner at the palace with the prince, his girlfriend, and Rafael himself. Once reunited, Ali and Rafael quickly rekindle their friendship, and the two both begin to feel something more. Unfortunately, they are unable to explore these feelings as Ali needs to leave to find the last Sirenix Gem and earn her Sirenix powers. She leaves him with the promise of a dance at the Alfea ball at the end of the year. The last gem- the Gem of Victory- is found on Atalya's realm, TBA. Sirenix powers earned, they head for the Infinite Ocean to finally defeat the last three witches- Cliosette, Bianca, and Mafalda herself, who was ultimately responsible for Aurora's defection. Back at Alfea, the six girls toast to having made it through all five years at Alfea alive and earning all their powers. Their last dance is a nostalgic one, and four of the girls are joined by their men- Kalani by Khary, Venetia by Leopold, Suzume by Mikael, and Aliana by Rafael, who gets his promised dance at last. Season 6 TBA Epilogue 13 years later Ali, Rafael and their twin son and daughter are shown at the Alfea reunion party with Atalya and her family. She has continued with her espionage work, now with both her teenage children and her husband involved. = Appearance = Ali is a pale blonde, with ice blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. Her hair is usually tied back in a braid which reaches the middle of her back; her bangs flop across the right side of her forehead. She also wears a silver snowflake necklace, given to her by her parents upon winning her first skating competiton, referencing the silver snowflake pin she wears in each of her fairy forms. Civilian Freshman-Sophomore She usually wears a crop, semi-bikini style hoodie with two sections of color: navy and sky blue. Underneath she wears a white 3/4 length sleeved shirt. Her pants are usually jeans, and she wears skyblue low-top Converse. Ali is one of the taller girls in her year, measuring in at five foot eight. Junior-Senior As a junior and senior, Ali wears a dark blue tank top underneath a crop jean jacket and over a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, with a pair of black riding boots. This outfit marks the first time she wears boots in everyday wear. She is at around five foot eleven during these two years and is the tallest in her dorm. Graduate As a graduate, she wears a light blue plaid western shirt over a pair of light rinse blue jeans and black Ropers. Her hair is braided back in a tight braid, and she is at her tallest- six foot three. Formal Dance, Season 1, Formal Ali's season one formal is a floor-length, sky blue dress with a diamond neckline and accents along the hem. She wears a small diamond tiara with it, and her hair is pulled back into a French twist bun. Dance, Season 1, Casual She wears a light blue tie top and a dark denim skirt with boots. Her hair is pulled into pigtails. Dance, Season 2, Masquerade Ali wears a short, diamond studded, light green dress to her second year masquerade ball; she confronts her sister for the first time in this dress, and earns her Charmix doing so. With it she wears a pair of silver heels and her hair is pulled back halfway into loose curls. Dance, Season 2, Casual Her more casual dress for the second year end dance is a simple halter top, sky blue dress with a pair of boots. Dance, Season 3, Formal Her third year formal dress is a floor-length, ash blue strapless number, studded with snowflake diamonds all the way to the hem. She wears a diamond necklace with it, and her hair is pulled up high and has diamond pins in it. Dance, Season 3, Masquerade At the third year masquerade ball, she dons a high-low dress in a shade of misty white, with a pair of five-inch silver heels and the same diamond necklace she wore to the first dance. She also wears a matching mask, studded with smaller diamonds. Dance, Season 4, Formal Dance, Season 4, Masquerade Dance, Season 5, Formal Dance, Season 5, Masquerade Espionage While working in Magix's Secret Service, she dons darker clothing- a navy hoodie over a black tube top, a pair of black cargo pants, navy boots, and black fingerless gloves. She carries a Beretta in a holster on her hip and a knife in her right boot. Miscellaneous Explorer, Season 1 During her class in the swamp, she wears the standard explorer uniform with a ash blue tank top. Detention, Season 1 Ali's outfit for detention is a gradient blue to white top with a pair of ripped up shorts, sunglasses, and a pair of high-tops. Pajamas, Season 1 Her pjs during her first year are long, baggy grey and light blue flannel pants underneath a red tank top. Back to School, Season 2 On her first day back to school, Ali wears a white halter top over worn jeans and black western boots. Her hair is pulled back in a high, straight ponytail. Pajamas, Season 2 Ali's pjs switch to a pair of capri-length, ash blue leggings and a black tank top. Disco, Season 3 Ali's disco outfit is a black crop jacket over an ash blue and navy patterned top and a pair of ripped up black leggings with white heeled sandals. This marks the last time she wears heels with the exception of her fairy forms and her formal gowns. Dance Class, Season 3 Ali wears a dark blue tank top corseted with a grey bustier, and a white tutu over navy tights. Her shoes are light green, as are the ribbons she carries and has tied in her hair. Pajamas, Season 3 In season 3, she wears a pair of sky blue shorts and a white tank top to bed, with a pair of blue and white striped socks. Love and Pet, Season 4 At the Love and Pet store, Ali wears a dark grey jersey with a light blue snowflake on it, a pair of dark grey and white striped exercise shorts, a pair of sky blue and white striped leg warmers with grey Converse, and a pair of wristwarmers. Her hair is pulled into a side braid. Cowgirl, Season 4 In the interests of practicality, Ali wears a pair of blue jeans with a tied up western shirt and a tank top, keeping her boots on during their ride. Tutti Frutti, Season 4 Her fruit is blueberries; she wears green capris with a green and white tank, and navy Converse and a navy and green sunhat. Swimsuit, Season 4 At the beach during her trip to Earth with the rest of her class, she wears a dark blue bikini top with light blue denim shorts and a Western hat. Pajamas, Season 4 Ali kicks back during her time on Earth in a long sweatshirt with a tank top underneath and a pair of leg warmers. Denim, Season 5 Ali's fedora denim outfit is a tied pinstripe vest over a white, off-the-shoulder top and a pair of pinstripe leggings, with a pair of knee-length laceup boots and a set of silver bracelets. Her hair is styled in a high ponytail with no fedora hat. Café, Season 5 Sailor, Season 5 Punk Disco, Season 5 Winx Ali's Winx form is a white crop halter top knotted in the center of the chest, connected by a triangle-shaped piece of semi-transparent navy fabric to a pair of white boyshorts. Charmix Enchantix Believix Ali's Believix is a navy blue tie top, secured with a silver snowflake pin, over a white spike crop tank, which is over an ice blue crop spike tank. Her pants are a long pair of navy blue capris, with a silver belt and a transparent spiked overskirt of a pale blue. The boots are white on top with icy blue soles, and long navy socks covering the top. White fingerless gloves reach almost to her shoulders, and a silver snowflake pin is in her hair. Ali's Believix wings, like the rest of her forms, are diamond-shaped, more so than Enchantix and similar to Winx. The insides are white and fade to icy blue towards where they connect to her back, and have navy trim, swirls, and a few navy snowflakes scattered among the rest. The rest of the snowflakes are icy blue on the tops, and become white towards her back. Small diamonds dangle from the very tips of her wings. Ali's Believix power is 'Soul of the Tundra' or 'Anima della tundra.' It helps calm peoples' anger and helps them see things clearly. Sophiex Due to the nature of Ali's powers, she does not have a Sophiex. Instead, she remains either in normal form or regular Believix when the other girls use Sophiex. Lovix Ali's Lovix is her Believix, with longer, fuzzier white socks, as well as her fingerless gloves becoming long arm warmers instead, and the white spikes on her top becoming a long white shirt. Her wings are simple diamond shapes, with white fuzzy outlining and a silvery glow, and a sky blue and silver inside, decorated with a sky blue gem. Gallery AlianaLuxTorvald_Civilian_Freshman-Sophomore.png AlianaLuxTorvald_Civilian_Junior-Senior.png AlianaLuxTorvald_Civilian_Graduate.png AlianaLuxTorvald_Formal_Dance_S1.png AlianaLuxTorvald_Casual_Dance_S1.png AlianaLuxTorvald_Masquerade_Dance_S2.png AlianaLuxTorvald_Casual_Dance_S2.png AlianaLuxTorvald_Formal_Dance_S3.png AlianaLuxTorvald_Masquerade_Dance_S3.png AlianaLuxTorvald_Formal_Dance_S4.png AlianaLuxTorvald_Masquerade_Dance_S4.png AlianaLuxTorvald_Formal_Dance_S5.png AlianaLuxTorvald_Masquerade_Dance_S5.png AlianaLuxTorvald_Explorer_S1.png AlianaLuxTorvald_Pajamas_S1.png AlianaLuxTorvald_Detention_S1.png AlianaLuxTorvald_BtS_S2.png AlianaLuxTorvald_Pajamas_S2.png AlianaLuxTorvald_Disco_S3.png AlianaLuxTorvald_Dance_S3.png AlianaLuxTorvald_Pajamas_S3.png AlianaLuxTorvald_LaP_S4.png AlianaLuxTorvald_Cowgirl_S4.png AlianaLuxTorvald_TuttiFrutti_S4.png AlianaLuxTorvald_Swimsuit_S4.png AlianaLuxTorvald_Pajamas_S4.png AlianaLuxTorvald_Denim_S5.png AlianaLuxTorvald_Cafe_S5.png AlianaLuxTorvald_Punk_S5.png AlianaLuxTorvald_Winx.png AlianaLuxTorvald_Charmix.png AlianaLuxTorvald_Enchantix.png AlianaLuxTorvald_FairyDust.png AlianaLuxTorvald_Believix.png AlianaLuxTorvald_Sophiex.png AlianaLuxTorvald_Lovix.png =Powers and Abilities = Ali's powers revolve around ice, more specifically the crystals and frozen aspect. Her powers are strongest around cold and ice, and weakest around heat. Besides her magical powers, Ali is a highly trained martial artist, gymnast, and intelligence field operative, and doesn't necessarily need her powers to be able to fight. She is also a talented ice skater. Ali has a diverse range of spells in her fairy forms. Spells Winx *Crystal Shower *Crystal Refraction *Ice Barrier *Frozen Reflection Charmix Enchantix *Extreme Blizzard *Snow Drift *Crystal Hail *Icy Shield *Barren Tundra Believix Special: Anima della Tundra (Soul of the Tundra) *Frigid Shot *Believix Ice Barrier *Frozen Sphere *Arctic Heart *Ice Knives *Believix Blizzard Sophiex *N/A Lovix *Crystalline Storm Harmonix Sirenix = Relationships = Dormmates Without Wings Liona Ali and Liona are good friends as well, and roommates at Alfea, although sometimes they get into arguments over missing accessories. Summer Ali and Summer are good friends, and the two often hang out as a trio with Liona. During the winter, Ali and Summer go play out in the snow together. Ariel Ali and Ariel become fast friends, with similar rambunctious personalities and a love for having fun. Girls of Dorm 6A Venetia Kalani Suzume Liselotte Emenengathy Atalya Love Interests Leopold Ferrell Leo and Ali dated during her junior year at Alfea; they broke up after Ali was dropped from the line of succession, since all he was after was the power and status of being a prince. His cruel treatment of her led Ali's dormmate Venetia and Ruby to nearly cause him severe injury to several important parts of his anatomy through hanging. After learning his reasoning behind wanting power, the two reconciled and he actually married one of her best friends. Andy Andy and Ali met while Ali was on Earth, earning her Believix powers; his belief in her actually caused her to develop them. They broke up when she went back to Alfea to start another school year, but they do remain friends to this day. Rafael de Leon Count Rafael de Leon is Cayenne Rodriguez's cousin, and Ali's current fiancee and future husband. They've known each other for years, and were reunited when Ali visited Carambita during her quest to earn her Sirenix powers. He clocks in at six foot eight and has never been to Red Fountain, thus meeting Ali's criteria for not dating any other Specialists. He is a member of the Magix Secret Service, just like Ali- his designation is C-15. Category:FairiesCategory:Torvald FamilyCategory:Female Character